Sands of Darkness, Book 6: The Earth’s Labyrinth
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Lilly is just a normal MudWing, until she met the Crystal Winglet and went on this adventure... but how will she fare, now that her friends are splitting apart?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Okay, so this one is going to take place in the exact same timeframe as The Sea's Secrets. The only difference is that it is going to be focused on the rest of the Crystal Winglet in Possibility. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

 _Lantana's POV_

Lantana walked alongside Lilly as the explored the area surrounding Possibility. Lily had been bored sitting around doing nothing, so Lantana had talker her into exploring with her.

"You having fun yet?" Lantana asked the MudWing, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, this is just as fun as you said it would be." Lilly said, before she froze. Lantana looked at her, but before she could say anything the ground below their feet started to give way. Lilly jumped at Lantana, and slammed into her, causing her to stumble backwards. Lantana lifted into the air just in case, then caught sight of Lilly trying to lift into the air as well, while the ground below her was turned into a churning hole.

Lantana dove towards Lilly, but before she could get to her, the MudWing shrieked and was quickly pulled by an unseen force into the ground, which solidified after she had vanished.

Lantana landed, whipping her head around frantically. There was no sign the MudWing had ever been here.

"LILLY!" Lantana screamed, her voice cracking. The RainWing spread her wings and lifted off, flying as fast as she could towards Possibility.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lilly groaned as she stood up. She opened her eyes and gasped as she found herself in pitch darkness. The MudWing curled up, closing her eyes.

 _It's just a dream._ She thought. _Any minute now I'll wake up and see Lantana and the rest of my friends._ After a few minutes she opened them again, letting out a cry of despair as she saw she was still surrounded by darkness.

Lilly stood up, taking a few nervous steps until she felt her right wing brushing against a stone wall. Taking a deep breath, the MudWing let out a small burst of fire, which illuminated a stone tunnel up until where it turned sharply to the right.

"Okay," Lilly said, her voice loud in the quiet tunnel. "All I have to do is keep the wall on my right, and I shouldn't get lost."

Feeling her way carefully along the tunnel, Lilly breathed out small bursts of fire every so often, just so she wouldn't miss any possible exits. After a while, she realized she could see a source of light up ahead. Running, she skidded to a stop outside an open door, peering in before whipping her head back.

A voice sounded from the cave the door belonged to, the words filled with a malice for every living thing.

"So, you are ready to take them out?" The voice said, and Lilly growled softly as she recognized Inferno's voice.

"Of course." Another voice said, and Lilly's eyes widened. The voice continued. "It would be my honor to exterminate the ones who are causing you trouble."

Lilly peered around the door again and saw Inferno standing in front of an IceWing, who had his back to her. Even without seeing his face, Lilly recognized them.

"Frostbite…" she whispered, then froze as she accidentally nudged the door, which creaked as it swung slightly.

She heard a rustling sound, then talonsteps. Terrified, she turned and ran, not caring where she was going, trying to avoid running into walls.

"GET THEM FROZENDEATH!" Inferno's voice echoed through the tunnel, and in a blind panic, Lilly ducked into a side tunnel. She ran as fast as she could, until she ran full speed into a wall. Groaning, she collapsed onto the floor, her vision fading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lilly opened her eyes slowly, putting a talon to her temple as her head throbbed. She pushed herself up to a standing position, looking around to try and get her bearings, only to remember that it was pitch black down here.

"That's just great." She muttered to herself, then froze as she heard talonsteps getting closer. Panicking, she ran on, not paying attention to where she was going, until one of her claws caught on something as she fell forwards with a yelp, grabbing a big breath of air before falling with a splash into an underground lake.

The MudWing looked around frantically, holding her breath. She couldn't see anything around her. Blindly, Lilly swam off in one direction, gathering up speed.

 _There has to be a way out of here._ She thought, then she ran into the side of the lake at full speed. Her vision started to darken, and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a glowing blue tendril curling around her ankle.

LINE

Lilly gasped as she broke the surface of the lake. Shivering, she crawled out onto the bank, coughing as she drew in shaky breaths. She looked up and froze. Standing barely a few feet away from her was Frostbite, the IceWing's eyes locked onto her prone form.

"Frostbite! You're alive!" Lilly exclaimed happily, before coughing. The IceWing snarled, and Lilly backed up some until she felt her tail in the water of the lake.

"Inferno wants you." The IceWing said, as he took a step forwards. Terrified, Lilly watched as he approached, before feeling something surging up inside her.

"Never!" She yelled, leaping at the IceWing and knocking him down. She quickly climbed onto his back t hold him down, pinning his talons to the ground so he couldn't attack her. The IceWing struggled ferociously, and Lilly strained to keep him pinned.

"Come on Frostbite! I'm your friend!" Lilly cried. She suddenly felt some kind of surge of energy pass through her, and abruptly Frostbite stopped struggling. Lilly blinked, surprised.

The IceWing turned his head slowly, looking at Lilly through one eye.

"Lilly?" Frostbite asked, before exclaiming. "Get off me!"

Lilly jumped off the IceWing, who surged upwards and shook himself, blinking. He stretched his wings, before looking at the MudWing.

"I don't even want to know what I did after I blacked out." He muttered. Lilly grinned, before remembering their current predicament.

"We still have to get out of here." She muttered, slamming the ground with one talon. Frostbite looked at her, then inhaled sharply.

"Lilly, your talon…" The IceWing said softly, and the MudWing looked down to see that her talon was emitting a soft blue glow, and where she had slammed the ground blue glowing lines now stretched out from that spot, heading off into a tunnel.

"Let's follow it." She said, heading off into the tunnel, Frostbite right behind her.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so I'm finally going to be finishing up this story and the next one. I'll also probably be starting a second arc, probably shorter, to continue the storyline onwards.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The MudWing continued onwards down the tunnel, following the glowing blue lines that ran across the floor. She heard Rrostbite behind her, and she internally smiled at the fact that the IceWing was back. She could only imagine what everyone would think when she brought him back.

The blue lines suddenly shot straight up, and Lilly stopped. She felt Frostbite run into her, and she stumbled forwards, stopping herself relatively quickly.

"Sorry." Frostbite muttered. The MudWing grunted in acknowledgment before putting out a talon, feeling a wall in front of her.

"I think we climb now." She said as she started climbing up the wall, hearing Frostbite sigh before following after her. She continued upwards for what seemed like hours before she suddenly hit her head on something. Wincing, she reached upwards and prodded the thing she had run into, feeling it move slightly.

Pushing upwards, she lifted it and slid it to one side, causing light to pour into the tunnel. Overcome with joy, she climbed out, blinking as her eyes refocused. Standing in front of her was Lantana, the RainWing's eyes wide.

"Hi Lantana." Lilly said, a grin crossing her face. The RainWing let out a cry of joy and embraced the MudWing, wrapping her wings around her.

"I though we'd lost you." Lantana said softly, then let her go. "What happened?"

"All of that in due time." Lilly promised. "However, right now there is someone who I think you'll be excited to see."

Lantana looked confused, then Frostbite climbed out of the hole, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. Lilly saw a look of astonishment cross Lantana's face, before the RainWing smiled.

"Frostbite, good to see you again!" Lantana exclaimed, grabbing the IceWing and dragging him through a doorway. "The others will be so excited to see you!"

Lilly smiled slightly, before moving the cover of the tunnel back. With a yawn, she laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Nightreader's POV…_

Nightreader looked around, waiting. Moon had asked to meet him, and he had been waiting for about an hour.

With a sigh, he turned, when a vision suddenly blasted through his head of Moon and her friends flying towards Jade Mountain. When he came back to reality, he gasped, before hurrying towards the house where his friends and he were staying, knowing they were meant to stay with Moon's group.

 **A/N:**

 **The only reason I have a short Epilogue is because I want to get on to book 7. Sands of Darkness, book 7; _Destinies Collide_ , will be posted shortly.**


End file.
